Skipper
Sir Two-bit Hood Petey Skip Jack the Knife International Play Bird Diego Garcia Wealthy Industrial Lincoln Douglas The Red Squirrel }} |occupation = Leader of the Penguins |home = Circus Zaragoza Penguins' Habitat at New York Central Park Zoo Madagascar (formerly) Antarctica |family = Unnamed mother Unnamed father Kowalski (younger brother) Rico (younger brother) Private (adoptive younger brother) Hula Girl ("wife") |loveinterest = Unnamed ex-girlfriend Marlene ) Kitka the Hawk hula girl (wife) |allies = Mort Maurice Phil and Mason Alex Marty Melman Gloria Max the Cat Classified Corporal Eva Short Fuse Hunter Doris Joey the Kangaroo Roy Bada and Bing Ted Burt Nick Barry Lulu Doris Darla Leonard Roger}} |enemies = Dave King Julien (sometimes) Agent DuBois Nana Dave's army of Octopi D Blowhole Lobsters Hunter (formerly) Hunter's father Savio Hans the Puffin Joey the Kangaroo Mort Bada and Bing Barry |powers = Naturally Born Leader Combat Planning |position = Leader First in command |affiliation = The Penguins' family |first_appearance = Madagascar (2005) |last_appearance = Penguins of Madagascar |voice = Tom McGrath (movies, TV, specials, and video games) |hair = Black}} Skipper is the leader of the penguins and brother of Rico and Kowalski and adopted older brother of Private. He was one of the four protagonists in The Penguins of Madagascar and the protagonist-turned-deuteragonist of Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie. Skipper was born in the frozen tundra of Antarctica with his brothers, Kowalski and Rico. He defied nature when he saw an egg rolling down a hill. The brothers are able to catch the egg, which hatches. When Kowalski tells the cold hard truth of them going to die and that the baby penguin has no family, Skipper and his brothers adopt the penguin as one of their own. They eventually name him Private. Personality Born to be leader and is often hard at times, Skipper truly is a complex character. According to Private, Skipper would never leave a man behind no matter who they were, even with fancy equipment and a plan or not (i.e. saving Private from Dave and refusing to abandon an egg and also wanting to save Marty, knowing he may have been in danger when looking for Alex when he was feral. He is somewhat deluded, as he married his "girlfriend," Lola the Hula Girl, even though she is an inanimate object. Skipper does not know how to read and according to Private, Skipper has a fragile ego (which is true in Truth Ache). He can be paranoid at times and believes the unthinkable, like believing space squids could come down and invade Earth or the possibility of an apocalyptic future. He also has a dislike towards hippies, especially wanting to go back in time using Kowalski's time machine to slap a couple of them. He sometimes believes women are weak and need protecting, but finds Marlene strong and his one -time girlfriend, Kitka, very brave. He sometimes doesn't think highly of other mammals; however, he does value their opinions once in a while. He does see them as friends., for he immedately began telling the other Penguins in rescuing Marty, Melman, and Gloria from the Fossa. Apart from his strange behavior, Skipper has a soft spot for his penguin comrades, especially towards Private. For example, in the television series, one of the episodes has Skipper worry over Private excessively while the other Penguins and the lemurs were looking for Private and Mort. Overall, Skipper is a proud, stubborn leader who cares underneath all that hard-boild egg persona and inspires the Penguins by being both a leader and a friend. Core Relationships Skipper/Relationships Kowalski Kowalski is Skipper's second in command, friend and brother figure. Skipper always looks to Kowalski for options and usually follows it. However, there are times when Skipper gets irritated with Kowalski's ideas, finding them sometimes ridiculous. The few times he doesn't ask for Kowalski's ideas was when he refused to hear options from Kowalski because he got them in the situation in the first place. Kowalski is usually a replacement as leader for Skipper whenever their leader is unavailable. An example is in "I Was A Penguin Zombie" where everyone believed Skipper was dead and Kowalski took over temporarily until he was revealed alive in the end of the episode). Private Ever since Private was a child, Skipper has loved him and called him adorable (which got annoying to Private after ten years of hearing it come from Skipper's mouth.) Even though Skipper is hard at times, he has a soft spot for Private. In "When the Chips Are Down", Skipper thought they truly lost Private and began grieving for him, but immediately cried and later hugged Private, telling him to never scare Skipper like that ever again. During the film, Skipper continues treating him like a tagalong. He then endangers Private when he has him as the distraction to stop Dave and ends up getting Private kidnapped by the mad scientist. Skipper later becomes determined to save him from Dave, and becomes very distraught when the medusa serum seemingly kills Private. Skipper believes that Private is dead after he fails to call them through the upper level. Rico As children, Rico helps Skipper come up with their signature flipper slapping called the "high one." Because of his useful storage, Skipper comments that Rico is a "valued member of their team. They both have a love of destruction in the series, while it lacks in the films. However, in "Kaboom and Kabust" Skipper's love for destruction is not as strong as Rico's. He also fears that if Rico goes through stunts too much, then he'll over react with it. Julien Marlene Trivia * He married his bride doll, Lola in Escape to Africa, but she was missing in the series and the movies, suggesting Skipper finally realized she was just a doll or because she "died" * Believes that Private's accent is fake and adorable at the same time. * Likes a hard pillow ("Eclipsed") * Mistaken for "Joe Penguin" for the first Madagascar film. *Hates it when people call him "pudgy."(Fit to Print) * Follows the Penguin credo * More physical than the other Penguins. *Values order above all else. *Has a fragile Ego. *Has no sisters (in Hans and Puffin). * Is extremely ticklish * Talented singer, dancer, and in combat. *Received one medal of Honor. *Has a soft spot for Private. *Swears in Korean *Spent eight years in the Jungles of Mexico. *Was the public Enemy number one in Denmark, but his criminal record was destroyed. ** It is an unknown reason why Skipper is Denmark's public enemy #1 but what was known that it involved Hans, Fish, and so many twists and turns, you wouldn't be interested. * Voiced by Tom McGrath, who is the creator of the Madagascar franchise and creative consultant in the TV series * Revealed in "Needle Point", Skipper has trypanophobia, a fear of needles. * after he said, "I'd like to kiss you Monkey Man", Mason said, "All right but you're so darn ugly" before kissing Skipper " is a reference to Planet of the Apes. * Skipper and the other penguins are probably so protective over Private due to the incident with Private's egg being nearly eaten by leopard seals Madagascar Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted ''Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie'' The Penguins of Madagascar: Season 2 "The Trouble With Jiggles" Kowalski is court-martialed by Skipper for unknown reasons at first. It is revealed in the flashback, Skipper accidentally walked in on Kowalski looking for their television remote when he was with Jiggles and is shocked when Skipper sees that Kowalski has never destroyed Jiggles and has been keeping him in Kowalski's lab. It was also his fault for duplicating Jiggles by pounding him with a bat, which proves in present day time that Skipper is ALSO guilty for making the situation worse and declared guilty by Private and Julien. Skipper tells Private to get on with the rest of it and orders Rico to get in there with them as well because Rico's explosives made them multiply even more. The penguins get them out of Earth and onto another planet. Centric episodes * Needle Point * I Was a Penguin Zombie * Miss Understanding * The Falcon and the Snow Job * Command Crisis * Huffin and Puffin * In The Line of Doody * Work Order * The All Nighter Before Christmas * Skipper Makes Perfect * P.E.L.T. Shared Centric Episodes * Madagascar: Escape to Africa * Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted * Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie * Launchtime * Haunted Habitat * Assault & Batteries * Penguiner Takes All * Crown Fools * Little Zoo Coupe * Popcorn Panic * Go Fish * Miracle on Ice * Tagged * Jungle Law * Zoo Tube * Dr. Blowhole's Revenge * The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel * Fit to Print * Field Tripped * The Big Squeeze * Cradle and All * Hot Ice * The Officer X Factor * Operation: Break-Speare * Rat Fink * King Julien for a Day * Cute-Astrophe * Operation: Neighbor Swap * All Tied Up With a Boa * Rock-A-Bye Birdie * The Hoboken Surprise * The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole * Pets Peeved * Operation: Good Deed * Our Man in Grrfurjiclestan * Gut Instinct * The Big S.T.A.N.K. * Operation: Antarctica * The Big Move * Endangerous Species * Alienated * The Most Dangerous Game Night * Action Reaction * Operation: Big Blue Marble * Smotherly Love * Goodnight and Good Chuck * Snowmageddon * Best Foes Category:Penguins Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:TV characters Category:Movie characters Category:Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Film canon Category:TV canon Category:Male characters Category:Main characters in the TV Series Category:Main characters in the movie Category:Zoo residents